User blog:The Villainous Vulture/Mage: the Awakening Legacy - The Purest Hearts
History: In the Roman providence of Britannia, in the town of Aquae Sulis, a group of psychics who kept the bath known as the Balneators were plotting a sinister scheme. They sought the power of the mages they had heard whispers of, and would take it at any cost. Through investigation of the few supernatural sources they had, they discovered a book of mystic rituals known as the Liturgia Tenebris, which detailed several rituals, one of which would purify their souls, making them into magic users. They soon set up the ritual in the bath, sneaking in at the dead of night, several kidnapped women with them. Despite their psychic prowess, they were playing with forces they did not understand. The water of the bath soon turned to white flame, melting all the tissue and flesh from the psychic's bodies. However, this horrific ordeal did not leave them dead. The magical energies of the flame allow them to stay alive in their skeletal bodies, though the pain was unimaginable and ceaseless. Realizing their new form was too much for mortal eyes, they fled into the night, only revealing themselves to under the moon. They quickly began to die, however, as they felt a great hunger which could not be fed. One by one, the psychics involved would crumble to dust. However, the trauma suffered by the fire was enough to awaken one of the psychics. Coming back to the Fallen World with powers of a mage, this man, Maelan Gwennou, learned quickly how to stop the hunger. He would feed from the souls of victims in the night, becoming a skeletal lich. Soon, those who did not die were also awoken, and some learned another useful trick. They could fool the minds of Sleepers, making them appear as normal humans, and they could once again walk under the sun. They soon expanded their group, but never among the previously awakened. They would find psychics and force them to undergo the ritual. Those who did not awaken would be condemned to the hunger, but those who survived would become "purified". As time went on, the group began to believe that flesh is diseased, and prevents mankind from ascending. And so, it must be stripped away. All to become pure. Now they live among society, they could even be your neighbors, and unless you can see through their disguise, you would never know the miserable lich within. Parent Path: None Nickname: Pure Hearts Appearance: To anyone who falls victim to their manipulation, a Pure Heart appears just as they did before, be it a poor man or a rich one. As such, their appearance to most varies depending on who they were before they completed the ritual. However, for those that can see past the lie, they see the miserable lich within. They appear skeletal, the oldest of the Hearts having cracks all across their bony structure. A dark, black mist comes from their mouth and eye sockets, and if you can see through the lie, you can smell the death coming from them. Background: To the Purest Hearts, it does not matter where you come from. You can be rich or poor, but you must be a psychic. Once they learn you are a psychic, they will not ask your permission. They will take you in the dead of night, and drug you, forcing you into the ritual. If you awaken, you will be immediately brainwashed by the cult's dogma, and then sent back into your former life. You would live as you would originally, but those around you would begin to end up dead, as to feed the hunger. All the while, you would occasionally receive jobs from those above you in the Purest. Organization: ''' '''Quote: "If you do not have the gift of mind, you can never be pure, so you shall fuel my purity." Attainments: XXX Category:Blog posts